1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device displays information of images or characters using light generated when holes and electrons that are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED device has been spotlighted as one of the next-generation display devices due to various characteristics of the OLED device such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness and low power consumption, for example.
Generally, one of the anode and the cathode of the OLED device may be a reflective electrode, and the other of the anode and the cathode may be as a transparent electrode. However, in an OLED device, the transparent electrode may not be fully transparent to cause resonance of light between the anode and the cathode to increase a light emission efficiency of the organic light emitting display. In such an OLED device, there is a light loss at the transparent electrode that is not fully transparent when light is emitted through the transparent electrode. Accordingly, there is a limitation of increasing the light emission efficiency using the transparent electrode.